


A dream with a meaning

by BiLLPines34401



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Blow Jobs, Demon Tad Strange, Demon/Human Relationships, Dipper and mabel have powers, Everybody has a demon guardian!, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Matos? Krybel?, Object Head Bill Cipher, Object head Hectorgon, Object head Kryptos, Object head tad strange, Smut, Sort of like demon guardians au, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiLLPines34401/pseuds/BiLLPines34401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel are two average adults who have normal jobs and friends like anyone else.... Or are they? Ever since Dipper had left Gravity Falls, he's had these nightmares of a demon and a forest of purple fire. Could this all mean something? And why is this demon so familiar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this at like four in the morning and I have no idea what inspired it, so I just went with it I guess. Anyway... Read on Billdipper shippers!

 

I walked around the woods late at night, and I saw something glowing. I turned to see what it was, only to find myself speechless. There stood some sort of creature with a triangular head but a human man's body dressed in a tuxedo, grinning widely at me. He was horrifying to the extent that made my heart stop, but he laughed and held his hand out, enveloping me and him and blue flames, slowly taking the color from the woodland area.

"What you see here, never forget it kid. For I shall return to you, and It will not be for good reason." He said, making everything shake as he talked.

After he spoke the forest began to burn with Purple flames and I screamed, but no matter how far I ran, I could hear a strange laugh everywhere all at once.

* WAKE UP!*

Dipper awoke and was gasping for air, still smelling smoke even though he woke up. He slowly looked down, seeing his clothes were somehow stained with ash and reeked of smoke even though it were a dream. Still unable to shake the eerie feeling of being watched, along with the feeling as if someone on the other side were standing behind him, like a spirit or ghost. But he shook this feeling and yawned, knowing it was probably him being crazy and walked downstairs.

"Morning, Dipper! You sleep well?" Mabel asked, Dipper rubbed his eyes and yawned once more.

"I had another weird dream, there was a forest fire and some weird monster triangle dude." Dipper said, and Mabel took a bite of her cereal and made a concentrated face.

"But what does this mean to you, Dipper?" Mabel said, putting on glasses and tried to sound like a therapist.

Dipper laughed and went to the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee, then sat down next to her.

"Candy's gonna hate you if you break her glasses, remember when Grenda broke her other pair?" Dipper said, and Mabel grimaced.

"For someone so cute, she's pretty scary when she's angry." Mabel said, then coughed out a plastic ring.

"Oh there's the prize I was looking for! I wonder if that makes me a limited time offer." Mabel though out loud, making her brother roll his eyes.

" When do you have to go to work, Mabel?" Dipper asked, taking a sip from his coffee, only to get burned.

" Well I've got an hour to kill before I go, and I'm already and junk. So let's talk more about this weird triangle man...So what's his deal, Dipdop? You stay up watching animes again, I know the main protagonists are cute and the songs are catchy, but you can't loose sleep over them!" Mabel said, and Dipper laughed.

"I watch them for the monsters and because I like the plot, and If I wanted to look at cute boys I'd look at real ones, not cartoons." Dipper said, pointing to Mabel's Rin okumara ( blue exorcist) plushie on the table.

Mabel picked him it up and gasped, cradling the doll as if it were alive.

"He didn't mean it Rin, It not his fault he prefers monster over hotties like you." Mabel said, a single tear fell from her eye.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dipper muttered, taking a gulp of his coffee.

At that moment Mabel heard her watch beep and looked at it, she then jumped up and dumped her bowl in the sink, and ran to the door.

"You coming , Dipper? Or are you going to walk to work?" Mabel asked, then threw the keys to her brother.

" Alright, I'm coming." Dipper said, slowly slipping his shoes on and running out the door.

He closed the door of their apartment behind him, locking the door, and going to the car. Dipper started the car and backed out of the parking spot, and Mabel put in a mix cd she'd gotten from her boyfriend for her birthday, and skipped ahead to song four.

I've got another confession to make, so complicated, let me try to explain, don't want this feeling to go away so it stays, it stays, it stays

Dipper looked at the radio, then to Mabel.

"Really? Gorgeous Nightmare? Real funny Mabes, your hilarious." Dipper said sarcastically.

"It's funny, c'mon. You keep having this nighmare about this monster, and some of the lyrics totally relate to the dreams." Mabel said, and that's when Dipper's eyes widened.

Is it the way that you talk? that's causing me to freak, Is it the way that you laugh? that's making my heart beat.

"Okay, well maybe the lyrics more litteral than figurative, but you get my point! I mean listen to those lyrics, you said your heart raced due to fear and his laugh was horrifying. So it works!" Mabel concluded, but then the next line was just.... Awkward.

Is it the way that you kiss? It's gotta be the way you taste, you taste, you taste, you taste.

The two of them sat wide eyed the whole drive, and it eventually got worse.

"Has it ever kissed you in your dreams?" Mabel asked, and Dipper was finally done.

"Okay, I'll walk home now." Dipper said, opening the door while they were at a stop sign.

"I'll take that as a no." Mabel said, looking at the feet then the window.

Dipper closed the door back and turned left, finally arriving to Corny's corndog shack, where Mabel had worked for the past year. Mabel leaned over, kissed her brother on the cheek and hopped out.

"Later, Dipping sauce!" Mabel said, then ran inside.

Dipper sighed in relief and cut the radio off, then speeding out of the parking lot, but the radio came back on an started to play the cd.

 

I'm just a holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel but I'm still in love with Judas baby

 

"Cut it out! Stupid radio!" Dipper said, continuously pressing the off button, but it didn't work.

And when it didn't work, he started puching it, changing the songs as he went.

If you like me, just say you like me

"NOOOOOOOO!" Dipper screamed, and slammed his head into the steering wheel, making a jogger stare in confusion.

Baby you think that you can hide, I can smell your scent for miles

Dipper finally ejected the cd, threw it under the seat, and continued to drive home, still feeling like an idiot for not doing that sooner. He continued driving straight until he saw a guy with a black tattered bloody hoodie standing on the side of the road hold his thumb up, but when Dipper observed more carefully he noticed that wasn't the man's own blood and he sped up.

Dipper hated when he came across things like that, but something seemed off about that man, and Dipper shook that feeling once more and before he knew it, he was home.

' _Man, maybe I should have called the cops.'_ Dipper thought, but then he saw something.

He tore his focus away from the door and looked to the right, slowly pulling his pocket knife out, but all he saw was a piece of yellow cloth hanging from a tree, which he could have sworn that someone was there five seconds ago.

Dipper picked up the yellow cloth and observed it, it smelled of collogne and the fabric was similar to a tuxedo or suit. But who in their building fit that description? There was that creepy old janitor who wore a yellow coat, nope. But what about that stupid teenager, Stacy Luthers? no, her scarf was knitted with yarn.

Dipper put the cloth in his pocket and walked to his door and unlocked it, walking inside and going to the kitchen, pulling out frozen waffles and brewing himself a cup of caramel coffee in the kurig. ( which Mabel had gotten him hooked on when she brought it home a week ago.)

He sighed and brought his food to the table, and cut the tv on with the remote and changed it to the news and left it.

This is Sandra hermanez and Toby determined with breaking news! Tonight as well as the rest of September there be what scientists call a ' Demi moon' , and we have local astronomer Kelly Denver to explain what exactly what the ' Demi moon' is and where it got it's strange name.

"Hello Gravity falls, as well as the rest of Oregon. As you heard there will be a special event tonight that has only happened a handful of times since earths existence. But the reason it earned it's name is because legends tell of a formation of the stars and planets alignment that creates a portal from another dimension, one that the mayan's depicted as a gateway to heaven. But scientifically, it's only a rare allignment of the stars that makes the moon a blue and purple hue."

"So, there's proof that the legend is only superstition?" Toby asked, and the Kelly nodded, and adjusted he glasses.

"Precisely, so those of you who thinks this is the end of the world, I'm here to reassure you it's just science. It's not the end of the world people, so enjoy the beautiful moon. Because there won't be another opportunity to see it until five hundred years."

"Amazing! Now back to tonights weather, Toby if you please."

Toby nodded and picked up a stack of papers sitting on the desk in front of him, and walked over to the weather chart on the green screen.

 

Dipper watched as he explained it would rain for the next two days, as well as some cloudiness and humidity on sunday and he got bored, he finished his food and put his dishes in the dishwasher, and cut the tv off. Dipper yawned and strted to drift off into sleep, his eyes felt heavy and his body felt numb, and as he closed his eyes, he swore he heard something.

"That's right, sleep now." Dipper heard a somewhat familiar voice speak, and he snapped awake, looking around the room.

Dipper pulled his knife out, and crept aroud the apartment room, looking for an intruder, searching every possible hiding place, but his search ended fruitless.

"I must be crazy, did I really think I was going to find the monster that's haunted my nightmares since my youth, to be in my apartment? I mean sure, I come across things like Ghosts and the hide behind, but that guy, he'd never exist." Dipper said, yawning then plopping down on the couch.

"And besides, what would that thing want with me? I just need some sleep, it's just my imagination." Dipper said, falling back asleep.

 

* * * * * Dipper's dream * * * * *

 

Dipper walked through a forest that was all black and white, except for the moon and sky, which was blue and purple that seemed to drip off color every so often, creating little puddles that looked like a galaxy pattern on the ground. He continued to walk until the ground ended, save for a path of ground that led to the sky, and stopped at a mansion that floated on a single piece of ground.

"Well we meet again, Dipper pines." Dipper heard a man speak, but he saw no one.

Dipper turned and saw the very monster he'd been seeing here ever since he was twelve, and was about to run when the monster spoke to him.

"Wait!" He shouted, and Dipper turned around, standing on a floating piece of ground that hovered above the triangle headed, humaniod beast.

" Why should I? You told me you'd return for bad reasons! I won't let you hurt me!" Dipper shouted, and was about to jump on the next platform, when it broke and fell into the demon's arms.

"I was warning you of dangers that are to come! I'm warning you that he is after your sister, and plans on claiming her soul as his own! You must save her, for if manages to capture you both, he'll lay waste to your world!" The demon warned, and they heard a deep laugh resound, shaking everything around them.

"Run! He's back! Get out of here, I'll distract him!" The demon shouted, putting Dipper on the ground, who immediatly started running as the ground broke behind him.

Dipper turned back to see if the triangular demon was still there, but he saw nothing except the floating mansion and the piece of ground he stood on.

"C'mon wake up! Wake up!" Dipper said, and then jumped, hoping this would wake him.

* * * * * * End of dream * * * * * *

"AHHHHHHH!" Dipper screamed when he woke, and heard the sound of the alarm on his phone beeping.

Dipper sighed, and looked at his phone.

"Huh? I was out for three hours? Must have been some dream." Dipper yawned and stretched, then he noticed something on his hands.

It was cursive writing that said

This was not just a dream, but a warning. If you are as smart as you claim, you will heed it.

And at the end of the sentence on his hand there was a drawing of an eye, similar to that of the monster in his nightmares.

Dipper stared at his hands, wide eyed and in shock about what he'd just witnessed. What had this all meant? Who is this monster, and why does he care about the safety of him and his sister? Dipper was clueless, maybe the journalshis great uncle wrote or maybe some books had some info on this. But for now, he was off to work at Quick mart.

 

　

　

　

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be updating my other fanfics instead of posting a new one, but I couldn't help but I got an idea for another au so..... Yeah, plus this is going to put my other fics to shame! BiLLPines34401 OUT!

 

Dipper had worked as hard as he could, helping fellow employies as much as possible to help his forget what had happened earlier, and his thoughts would drift back to it when someone would ask,

'Hey, what's with the knuckle gloves Dipper? Never knew you wore those.' And he'd respond with something along the lines of,

'I was going for a change of wardrobe, that and my hands get cold.'

When he had actually wore them to cover the writing on his hands, which didn't seem to come off when he washed his hands, so he wore the gloves.

A couple hours of busy work flew by, texting Mabel that he'd be there to get her in thirty minues as he clocked out, then looking outside at the rain.

"You forget to bring a jacket, Dude?" His friend Robbie asked him, and Dipper nodded.

"Here, you can borrow my umbrella since I've got my hoodie." The goth said, handing Dipper the black umbrella.

"Thanks man, are you sure the rain won't mess up you eyeliner?" Dipper said with a chuckle, then stepping outside with Robbie.

Robbie punched him in the arm and laughed, and Dipper laughed too as he opened the umbrella.

"See ya later, Dork." Robbie said, giving the younger brunette a noogie, then walking to his car.

Dipper waved and then walked over to his car, hopping in and cutting on the radio, and putting in his favorite mix Cd that Mabel made for their birthday. It had Dipper's favorite bands, Hands like houses, Issues, (and then Mabel's personal favorites.) Set it off, and Sleeping with Sirens.

It started with his favorite song, _Her monologue - by Issues,_ and he turned it up as the pulled out of the parking lot.

Being alone, I'm just scared of being alone...

Dipper hummed the tune as he drived down the dark street, enjoying the peaceful sound of the rain mixed with beat of the song. The ride was peaceful, until something ran by the car, causing Dipper to swerve off the road and wreck into a tree, his head slammed forward and he took one last glace to the left, where the figure had run.

His eyes widened when he saw a black silohette with purple fire on it's hands and a glowing grin walk deeper into the shadows, leaving Dipper in agonizing pain, blood dripping slowly from the wound on his head, which eventually made him faint.

 

* * * * _Dipper's dream (once again) * * * *_

 

Dipper walked in a woodland area like he always dreamed of, the same piece of floating land he came back to every time he closed his eyes. He looked above him, not to see a regular night sky, but the endless void of space, and even planets and stars were closer in view, each a different blazing color that burned bright.

"Dipper! Where are you?!" He heard a familiar voice call, and he heard leaves cruch in the distance.

By now he recognized the voice to be the yellow and black demon who always seemed to be here, who always talked to him when he was lost, but whether he was good or evil had yet to be determined.

"I'm over here." Dipper said, still staring at the endless sky in awe.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and instantly turned his head, he saw the demon looking at him with concern and worry.

"Are you alright?! I saw the wreck and everything!" He stated, turning Dipper by the shoulders, looking him over.

Dipper looked the demon in the eye, the glowing yellow iris seemed to twinkle like the burning stars he was entranced by, and he couldn't help but stare at him. The demon continued to look at him in worry, and shook him.

"Dipper, wake up! If you don't you'll lose to much blood!" he said, and Dipper started to wobble.

"Dipper! Please wake up!"

This time Dipper fell, his vision started to blur he hit the ground, purple fire started to light the forests once more

"Hold on, Dipper. I'll be right back, just wake up and everything will be okay. I promise." The demon said, and ran off.

"Your not getting this one, he will live!" Bill screamed at the sky, and continued to run.

A horrendous laugh echoed through the woods, causing trees to collapse around Dipper.

The fire continued to spread, slowly starting to catch his clothes on fire, Dipper choked on the smoke, hearing the laugh get louder and finally blacked out.

* * * * * End Dream * * * * *

 

Dipper awoke, but strangely not in a hospital or his apartment. He was laying in a yellow bed with black comforters in a bedroom that he faintly recognized, he looked around the room. The whole of the room consisted of yellow and black, having black walls lined with yellow triangles, and a rug of black velvet with a traingle creature with a bow tie in it's center.

But what had particularly caught his eye was a large painting on the wall, which depicted a young boy with brown hair holding a book, and a tall triangle headed humanoid beast dressed in a black tuxedo with yellow gloves and dress shoes. In the picture the two were sitting under a gray tree holding hands, looking at the book.

Dipper's eyes widened when he took a closer look at the picture, he noticed that the background area was an exact replication of where he goes in his dreams.

Dipper took a step back, about to climb back into the bed when he heard the door creak, revealing a tall lean man with a black cloak on, the hood was pulled over his head so his face couldn't be seen. Dipper stared wide eyed for a moment, and the man laughed, not a mean, mocking laugh, but a gentle, warm one.

"Sorry, forgot to take this off." He said, and threw the cloak off, and Dipper's jaw hit the floor.

This was no man, it was the same demon who had been in his dreams, wearing a black suit lined with gold glitter and wore a black sparkly top hat, with a bow tie with a red jewel in it's center to match.

"I- eh, huh?" Dipper asked, he was at a total loss for words at the moment.

"Where did you think I went when I left your dream? I had to call an ambulance." The demon said, then tipped his hat to Dipper,

"H-how did they not think it was weird for a trianlge to call an ambulance?" Dipper asked blankly, and the demon huffed.

"I called in as anonymous, and watched over you until they arrived. And I find it a bit offensive that you call me a triangle when I am a powerful dream demon! I deserve more respect than this." He said, turning to walk out of the room.

' _Jesus christ, what a diva.'_ Dipper thought, and the demon spun around to look at him.

"Oh, if I were such a diva, would I have saved you?"

Dipper's stepped back, shocked that the demon read his thoughts, feeling a bit violated.

"You can read my mind?! How?"

The demon's temper faded, and he sighed, walking over to Dipper.

"I'm a dream demon. Anything pertaining to the mind or dreams is what I am capable of, along with other things." The demon said, his pride easy to note at this moment.

Dipper rolled his eyes and climbed into the bed, then looked to the demon, who instantly facepalmed.

"I didn't even tell you my name, did I?" The demon asked, Dipper chuckled and shook his head.

"The name's Bill Cipher, but I believe this isn't the first we met." Bill said, and took Dipper's hand in his and kissed it.

Dipper blushed and looked away, and this made the demon chuckle.

"For a monster hunter, you sure are shy! It's almost adorable!" Bill said, clasping his hands together and grinning.

Dipper once again looked over at the painting, as did Bill.

"What's with that painting? Is that us?" Dipper asked, his face still a light pink.

Bill smiled, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Remember when you had that imaginary friend as a child?" Bill asked, Dipper nodded.

"That 'Imaginary friend' , was none other than me." Bill said, gesturing to himself.

"Wait, your Billy?! But he was just a triangle, he didn't even have a body!" Dipper said, and this made Bill laugh.

"Did you honestly think that an 'Imaginary friend' would actually be able to give you information of monsters, as well as teach you history to help you though school? Some imagionation that would take. And last I checked I wasn't from Foster's home for imaginary friends." Bill said with a snort, making Dipper smirk.

"Are you sure? Because you look wacky enough to be on that show. Hmm, that makes me wonder who your creator would be." Dipper said, and the Bill rolled his eye.

The two sat in silence for a moment, until they heard beeping coming from another room.

"Well, I'm glad to see your doing better Pine tree, but I've got to get your food before it burns!" Bill said, then ran out of the room.

Dipper heard the demon shout curses because he got burned, then he yelled something about a fire, and Dipper couldn't help but laugh. After ten minutes of sitting alone, the demon returned with a plate of chicken alfredo and some hot tea, and sat the foor on Dipper's lap.

"Hope you enjoy it, that food nearly killed me." Bill said, then lay down at the end of the bed.

Dipper tried not to laugh and took a bite of the food, which was probably the best thing he'd ever eaten.

"Did you know that this is the only kind of food I've never burned?" Bill said, and Dipper put his fork down.

"Are you saying this is the only thing you know how to cook?" Dipper asked, and Bill shook his head.

"Of course not! I mean that I used to burn food all the time, but this was the first dish I perfected." Bill said.

"Didn't you and I make cookies once? I'm pretty sure those didn't burn." Dipper said, faintly remembering that night.

Bill laughed and looked over at Dipper, and sat up.

"The only batch that didn't burn was the third, and that was when you made them!" Bill said, laughing at his poor cooking skills.

"At least you were good at decorating them." Dipper said with a shrug, Bill nodded.

"Back then, I could only make things that didn't require cooking." Bill said, and that made Dipper think of something.

"Remember that one time we made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and you got stuck to the wall by jelly?" Dipper asked, and Bill reached in his coat pocket.

Bill pulled out a picture of him stuck to a wall, with Dipper's face was in the left corner.

"I can still smell jelly on that tie to this day." Bill said, then cringed.

The two of them laughed and remenisced for awhile, talking about all the little adventures they went on, and when Bill helped him stand up to bullies.

"I can't belive I didn't recognize you sooner, I feel like an idiot." Dipper said, and Bill smiled.

"I'm just glad we're finally meeting in person after all these years. Say, did you remember this room when you woke up?" Bill asked, and Dipper nodded.

"Yeah, but how did I ever come here?"

"You would ask your parents if you could go to your friends house, and I would come pick you up. Strange how they never found out that their nine year old son was friends with a demon." Bill said thoughtfully.

Dipper looked over to the right side of the room and saw a blue bookshelf, stocked full of children's books.

"What are those?" Dipper asked, and Bill smiled.

"I would either tell you a bedtime story or read one of those books to help you fall asleep, you'd also ask me to tell you a story whenever you were sad or scared. Do you remember?" Bill asked, Dipper took another look at the bookcase and nodded.

Bill smiled and ruffled the hair on Dipper's head.

"Well finish your dinner, I'm going to get the phone. We wouldn't want your sister to worry." Bill said, and hopped out of the bed.

"I forgot to go get Mabel! Oh man, how am I going to explain what happened?!" Dipper said, gripping his hair in clenched fists.

"Calm down, Pine tree! I texted her from your phone what happened and she got a ride to the hospital from he boyfriend, so she's alright." Bill said, then left the room.

Dipper sighed in relief and continued to eat, hoping his twin wasn't too worried. Bill had reentered the room with more tea and Dipper's phone, handing both to Dipper. The brunette quickly searched through his contacts and called his sister, the phone beeped until someone picked up.

 

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole entire reason I'm writing this is because I rarely come across Fanfics with object head Bill, so I was like 'Hey, why not make some yourself doofus?' And bam! This happened. Well.... See you guys on chapter 3, or not. Byeeee~!


	3. Dipper's 'Friend'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?! That's right, me. I bet you all wondered, hey when's the update? And I'm here to tell you, It's right now. BYE!

"Hello? Dipper, is that you?" Mabel asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Yes, It's me. Are you at home?" Dipper asked, and he heard his sister sigh.

"No, I'm at Grenda's. We were worried Dipper, where have you been for the past three days?" Mabel asked, Dipper almost dropped the phone.

"I was asleep for three days?!" Dipper yelled, Bill nodded.

" You've been sleeping?! Where are you? I'm coming to get you right now." Mabel said.

"Don't worry Mabes, I'm fine. A friend of mine saw the wreck and let me stay at their house." Dipper said, Mabel sighed in relief.

"Don't you dare pull something like this again Dipper, I was worried."

Bill walked over to a dresser and grabbed a Dipper's clean clothes off of it, bringing them to him.

"If your going to leave, you need to at least have your clothes back." Bill said, handing him the outfit.

"Hey, who is that? Is that your friend?! He sounds like he's really cute!" Mabel said, Dipper heard Mabel's friends giggle in the background.

' _If only you knew.'_ Dipper thought, and Bill smirked devilishly, and winked.

"Yes, that's my friend. Say Hi Bill." Dipper said, handing Bill the phone.

" What's up , shooting star? Don't worry about your brother, he's in good hands!" Bill assured, and Mabel giggled.

Bill handed the phone back to Dipper, and walked out of the room.

"It's me again, we're going to be leaving soon. See you in a bit." Dipper said.

"Okay, I can't wait! Bye!" Mabel said, then hung up.

Dipper slid out of the bed, grabbed his clothes, and changed.

"You ready to go Pi-" Bill stopped midsentence, and stammered.

Dipper was standing in the center of the room with his shirt off, and only in his boxers, the two shared an awkward glance, then both looked away blushing. Bill headed tothe bathroom to give him privacy as he continued dressing himself, but saw Dipper stumble when he walked.

"Woah, take it easy kid. Don't strain yourself." Bill said, catching Dipper in his arms.

Dipper looked up at him, and he looked back smiling.

"It's too bad you have to go home, if it were up to me..."

Bill spun Dipper around, and caught him in one arm, looming over him.

"You'd never leave." Bill said, then pulled Dipper up.

Dipper stepped away from Bill and slipped his shoes on, and Bill supported him as they slowly walked to the door.

"Do you even care if my sister sees what you look like?" Dipper asked, and Bill shugged.

"You guys have fought monster's and demons before, It's not like she'll be suprised. You two are like magnets when it comes to the supernatural, especially you , Pine tree." Bill said, locking the front door behind them.

Dipper looked up at the house that Bill owned, which was a black two story with yellow shutters, with his eye painted on the front door.

"C'mon, Kid. It's getting late." Bill said, then picking Dipper up.

Dipper squeaked in surprise, and was placed in the passenger seat of an yellow mustang with black tinted windows, along with an eye painted on the hood, and blue flames on the sides.

"Really Bill?" Dipper asked, and Bill chuckled.

"Hey, my car is way cooler than that shitty porsche you and your sister have." Bill said, waving his hand at Dipper, who huffed in response.

"So what happened to our car anyway?" Dipper asked.

Bill pulled out of the driveway, and sped off down the road, making the engine roar loudly. Dipper held on for dear life as the sped down the dark street, taking lefts and rights quickly without coming to a stop, and this gave Dipper nausea.

"Bill, could you slow down?"

"Slow isn't a option to me, Pine tree. It's either fast, or faster. Now what do you choose?" Bill asked, grinning as Dipper held on tightly to his seat.

"I'm gonna be sick." Dipper said, and Bill slammed on the brakes.

"Geez kid, I'll slow down. But don't you dare puke in my car." Bill said, giving Dipper a serious look.

"You wouldn't have to worry about me puking if you were a decent driver." Dipper said, and Bill rolled his eye.

"I can drive quite well actually, It's just more fun this way." Bill said, now going the speed limit, instead of twenty miles over it.

Not long after that discussion, they had arrived to the apartment, and they saw Mabel looking around. Bill pulled into a parking space near her and honked the horn, she lept backwards and screamed when he did, making both Dipper and Bill laugh.

"Hey! What's the big deal pal? You wanna tussle with me? Cause I'll tear your face off!" Mabel threatened, poitning at the car.

Dipper hopped out of the car and laughed.

"You should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless." Dipper said, walking over to his twin.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to introduce me to your 'friend' ?" Mabel said, air quoting the word friend.

Dipper looked over at the car, and walked to the window.

"Do you want to meet Mabel?" Dipper asked the demon.

"Sure, why not?" Bill said with a chuckle, then hopped out of the car.

"Mabel, meet Bill cipher." Dipper said, and Mabel shot a confused glance.

"Isn't that what your imaginary friend was named?"

"Oh, I'm real alright. Just ask Pine tree!" Bill said, stepping over to the twins.

"SWEET SASSAFRASS! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Mabel shouted, hiding behind her brother.

"The name's Bill Cipher, But I'm sure you heard enough about me back when pine tree was nothing but a pine cone!" Bill said, tipping his hat and twirling his cane.

" B-Bill is real? How is that even possible? And what the heck are you?" Mabel asked, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"I'm a powerful dream demon as old as time itself, who just happened to become your brother's best friend. Pretty cool ,huh?" Bill said, wrapping an arm around Dipper.

"Wait a minute... Your the one Dipper's been having nightmares about! Why are you giving my brother nightmares?!" Mabel asked, stepping close to the demon.

"Look, technically I was just trying to tell him something without being caught."

"What're you talking about Bill? This better not have the time police involved again." Dipper said.

"Time police? What's the time police?"

Bill looked to the left, then his right, and pushed Dipper and Mabel to their door.

"I'll explain next time we meet. Just go inside."

"Bill, what's going on?" Dipper asked, hearing laughing in the distance.

"I SAID GO INSIDE! NOW!" Bill turned red, and shoved them inside and slamming the door.

"Dipper, what the hell is going on?!" Mabel asked.

"I-I don't know! Bill kept mentioning something about-"

"AAAAH! GET BACK YOU CYCLOPTIC, PARASITIC, PIECES OF SHIT! YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR THE PINES FAMILY!" They heard Bill shout, and this peeked their curiosities.

They looked outside to see Bill was in the middle of a fight, there cycloptic winged giants, that looked similar to a bat surrounding Bill. The demon was surrounded by them, all closing in at once, biting, punching and screeching madly.

And Bill jumped up, kicking one in the eye, and punching one in it's nose, making the demon howl in pain. One of the smaller ones snuck up, and headbutted him in the back, but the force of the blow had no affect on him at the moment, earning a puch to the jaw, which became dislocated on contact.

Another tried to sneak up behind him as he was stomping on it's head until he cracked the skull, but he heard it coming and elbowed it in the stomach, then roundhouse kick on the remaining two.

 

"You tell that piece of shit Tad that he's never getting these kids, and He'll have to kill me to get to them." Bill said, spitting at the group of demons.

The group of demons flew away in fear, carrying their fallen comrade with them.

"Heh, that's right. Leave them alone you bastards." Bill muttered, and fell to the ground.

"Bill!" Dipper shouted, then ran outside.

Dipper lifted Bill under the shoulders and pulled him up, and due to his injuries as well, Dipper struggled to carry him alone. Mabel saw her brother struggle, and ran outside to help him carry the unconcious demon.

"He sure is heavy." Mabel stated, and Dipper nodded.

The twins set Bill on the couch and sat on the floor in front of him, hoping he'd explain to them what was going on.

"Please Bill, please just-"

"Please what Pine tree? I've been awake this whole time." Bill said with a grin, Dipper scowled.

"You asshole! You had me worried!"

"I'm okay guys, I promise." Bill said, putting his bloody hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"If your going to be staying here there's going to be two rules."

"Oh boy here we go." Bill said.

"One, your to take a bath if your going to sleep here. And two, your going to tell me what exactly is going on."

"In case you haven't noticed, I can't move! Unless you mean~"

"Not a chance Bill. You can bathe yourself."

Bill huffed and crossed his arms, and then Mabel giggled.

"Hey Bill, can you tell me how you guys met?"

"After this bloody mess takes a bath." Dipper said, lifting the demon of the couch by his leg.

Bill laughed as Dipper struggled and then stood up, looking down at Dipper at his feet, and picked him up by the shirt.

"Well I guess that would mean you too, seeing as your clothes are just as bad as mine." Bill said.

Dipper looked down and saw that when he'd helped Bill up, he had gotten blood on himself.

"He's right, Dipper. You need to clean up too."

"I hate you guys."

"We love you too!" They said in unision.

Bill carried Dipper to the bathroom upstairs and set him outside the door.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." Bill said, leaning in closely.

Dipper backed against the door and turned the doornob, causing the door to swing open and Dipper to fall backward, and once again, Bill caught him.

"Your awfully clumsy today. Are you falling for me Pine tree?" Bill said, the cheesy line made Dipper chuckle.

"Maybe if you had better pick up lines, I might consider..."

"You might consider what?"

"Closing this door."

"What?"

And the door was closed immediatly in Bill's face, and he sighed.

"Rejection!" Mabel shouted, popping up from behind Bill.

The two headed dowstairs and sat on the couch, sitting in silence until Mabel looked at Bill and gasped.

"You like Dipper don't you?!"

"You just now figure that out? Great detective work, Shooting star. Here, for you." Bill said, snapping his fingers.

A small pink box appeared in her hand and she opened it, and as soon as she did, she threw it.

"Deer teeth! aha ha ha ha!"

"What the heck?! Are you crazy?"

"Of course I am! I mean, I am a demon." Bill stated.

"So, how did you guys even meet in the first place? Did he like, summon you or something?"

" Nah, I just saw this scared little eight year old running from a monster and decided, 'Hey, how about I save this kid instead of letting him get mauled.' then after that, we became friends."

"Why did you continue to hang around Dipper after that? Did you develope feelings for him.

"Dear god, shooting star. What do you think I am, some sort of pedophile?!"

"Technically you are, considering your like, a thousand years older than him."

"Well I wasn't attracted to him back then, it was more of a friendship than anything."

"But you are now? Oh my god! It's just like all those romance novels! Does he like you back?"

Bill sighed and looked upward at the ceiling, and Mabel looked at him.

"Probably, but that's the least of my worries right now."

" I'm going to take an obvious guess and say it had to do with that fight you got into, who were those guys anyway?"

"I'll explain once Dipper gets out. Thiw already going to be a pain to explain, and saying it twice would probably make your brain explode."

The two of them heard footsteps from the stairway and looked over.

"What're you guys talking about?" Dipper asked, and sat in the space between Bill and Mabel.

"Bill was going to explain why I was fighting those demon bats and stuff! He said it was a really cool story and he didn't want you to miss it!"

".... Shooting star, not once did those words leave my mouth. And what I'm about to tell you is not to be shared with another soul, are we clear?" Bill said, making the twins concerned.

They nodded in unision.

"Good, now where to begin...."

 

　

　

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will basically explain what's about to go down, and things will start to get even more intense. Keep reading, keep shipping, and buy gold!


	4. The story of Tad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm just going to let you guys know that there is a little bit of smut in the beginning of the next chapter . Just a fair warning.

 

"Good, now where do I begin... Okay, about three thousand years ago a discovery was made about the moon, every three hundred years the moon would allign with stars, as well as planets to form-

"Wait, weren't they talking about that on the news?"

"Just keep quiet and listen, alright?"

Mabel looked at him and nodded.

"Well anyway, those idiot scientists translated the scripts wrong, and even when the say something unusual about it, they decided not to warn the public."

"How did they translate it wrong?"

"Good question Pine tree. Do you remember how they said angels and mystical being could exit a portal made from the moon?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Instead of a gateway from 'heaven', it's a portal straight from the underworld. So by tuesday of next week, your going to see demons flying around everywhere and eating people."

The twins looked horrified at the demon, who looked out the window.

"And it gets worse. There's this one demon, who has been after humans for years, draining them of any lifeforce to empower himself. And seeing as your humans with supernatural powers, he'll be after you."

"Woah, hold the phone. Me and Dipdop are superhumans?!"

"Technically, but not like superman or anything like that. You guys have magical powers."

"Haha, really funny Bill. I guess next you'll say Gandolf is our grandpa."

"Nope, but he is your grunkle. And I guess Sixer would be dumbledoor. Ha ha, that would be something , huh?"

"Enough about wizards! Tell us more about this demon guy, he sounds like a douchebag."

"Mabel!"

"What, he does."

"You hit the nail right on the head, Shooting star. Tad strange is in fact, a douchebag."

"Wait, Tad strange? Isn't that the guy who likes bread?"

Bill face palmed.

"He was punished for his crimes against time and humanity, so time baby turned him into a human. You get it?"

"Oh, so how is he going to be a threat?"

"You can't just make a demon's powers dissapear, no matter how weak the demon. His powers were sealed in the nightmare dimension for three hundred years, and now that the time has passed, he will get his powers back once the portal opens. Meaning once he does, he plans on finding you two so he can claim earth as his own."

"Is there anything you left out?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention... He plans on making Mabel his bride if she wishes to give Dipper up."

"WHAT?! I'd never give up my bro to some stupid demon douche! Never ever!"

"That's good to hear. And Pine tree?"

"Yes, Bill?"

"How do you wanna take this guy down? Should we all tag team on him, or just have me sneak up and kill him?"

"You never said anything about killing!" Mabel said.

"Mabel, demon's don't actually die forever like humans do."

"Pine tree's right, if a demon dies they're stuck in hell until summoned, or they find alternatives."

"Oh, in that case... Let's kick that bastard's ass!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

"It's called nausea, also known as a side affect from my cooking."

Dipper glared at Bill.

"I kid, I kid!" Bill said, making Mabel laugh.

"Thank you, I'll be here all week." Bill said, tipping his hat.

"You haven't changed a bit." Dipper said.

"Oh come on, you know you love it." Bill said, spinning Dipper around.

"For someone who got attacked by a demon horde, you seem alright."

Bill smiled and held Dipper to his chest.

"The only pain I felt was when we were apart."

Dipper face palmed, and Bill chuckled.

"That was adorable!" Mabel said, holding her phone up.

"No! put that thing away!" Dipper said, putting his hand over the camera lens.

"Picture time!" Bill said, and started taking selfies on Dipper's phone.

"Where did you even get that?!"

"You didn't even notice me reach in your back pocket a minute ago?" Bill said, holding the phone out of his grasp.

Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper and snapped a picture, and the close contact made Dipper flustered, especially when Bill kissed his cheek and snapped a picture.

"B-Bill?!" Dipper said, putting his hand to his cheek where Bill kissed him.

"Heh, what's a kiss on the cheek between friends?" Bill said, and squinted his eye.

"See, I'm winking!" Bill said.

Mabel grinned and elbowed her brother, who crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"So about this Tad guy..."

"Ugh, you guys and the questions are killing me!" Bill said dramatically, and but the back of his hand to his forehead, and plopped onto the couch.

"Is it just him, or are their other demons to worry about?" Dipper asked.

"I have no idea." Bill said, and the twins got annoyed.

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"I haven't exactly been in kahoots with most demons considering I'm basically a guardian to humans, to be exact you."

"What about Mabel? Does she have a guardian?"

"Of course she does! As well as your grunkles too, you guys just haven't met yet."

"Why?"

"Most demon guardians will guard their humans secretly, like a guardian angel, but way cooler."

" But why do you guys guard humans?"

"It's either a assigned task, a form of punishment, or if a demon just wishes to protect a human they care about."

"But how did you end up with me?"

"Because I like you, kid. You peek my interests because your one of a kind, a true diamond in the rough!" Bill said, holding his hands out to Dipper.

" R-really?"

"R-really? Do you think I would have been with you this long if it weren't?" Bill said, putting his hands on his hips.

Tears started to form in Dipper's eyes, and he hugged Bill tightly, making the demon's eye go wide and his face to turn pink. And at that moment they saw a flash go off, along with a 'click' sound.

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted, and Mabel ran to the kitchen.

Without a moment to spare, her twin gave chase.

"If you don't stop chasing me, I'll send it to Grunkle ford, along with this message!"

Dipper looked at the message attached to it and scowled.

 _'Look at Dipper's demon boyfriend!'_ The message said, and Dipper groaned.

"Are you crazy?! He'll kill me if he sees us hanging out with a demon, you know he has a personal vandetta against them!"

"Chillax bro bro, I was kiddin around. Boop boop." Mabel said, then poked her brother's nose.

Dipper pushed her hands away and saw a tall shadow looming over them, they both looked up to see Bill, who was holding Mabel's phone and deleting the message.

"You can keep the photo, just don't send it to anyone you know who hates demons." Bill said.

"So far that only excludes the fangirls and anime geeks, and other nerds." Mabel said.

"Then what does that make me?" Dipper asked.

"All of the above!" Mabel said, and her and Bill burst into laughter.

"It's official, I hate you guys." Dipper said.

Bill walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, and turned his head to the clock that read '1:36 am'.

"It's a bit late, isn't it?" Bill said, tapping his clawed fingertips agaist his shoulder.

"What exactly are you playing at?"

Bill laughed and squeezed Dipper tighly, and Dipper knew he wanted to stay the night.

"Sure, why not?"

"How did you know I was thinking about staying? Can you read minds now?"

"I don't need telepathy to know what your thinking Bill."

"Then you know what I'm thinking of now~"

Dipper's face went red, and he shoved Bill away, and cleared his throat.

"Hey, Mabel?"

"Yes Dipper?"

"We're going to bed, don't stay up too late, we have to prepare ourselves for whatever comes out of that portal. Goodnight, Mabes."

"Goodnight guys! See ya in the morning!" Mabel said as she walked to the couch.

"Are you not going to sleep?"

"I'll watch over things while you guys get some shut eye. Mabel for guard duty! Woop woop!"

The two shrugged then headed upstairs to Dipper's room, and closing it behind them.

And as Mabel sat by herself, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, almost as if she were being watched......

　

　

　

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Maybe they shouldn't have left Shooting star by herself? I wonder.... One last thing, chapter 5 is about what's going on upstairs, I'm warning you.


	5. Caught off guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished chapter 5! Just letting you know, this chapter is one of the reasons it's M rated. So yeah, smut lies beyond this point, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

 

Dipper had lay a sleeping bag in the floor for him to sleep, and let Bill sleep in the bed.

"Why can't you just sleep up here with me? There's plenty of room."

" It's fine, sleeping on the floor never hurt anyone. It's like indoor camping, as Mabel always says."

"It won't be any different than when we shared the bad at my house."

"Wait, what?!"

"Oh, come on Pine tree. Where did you think I slept?"

"Uhhhh....."

"C'mon." Bill said, signaling to come to him with his finger.

Dipper scratched his arm and walked over slowly and climbed into the bed, and Bill's grin grew wider, making Dipper even more uncomfortable. Dipper was about to speak when Bill grabbed his hand, causing him to fall in his lap.

"Ten years, we've been apart. And what do you think I thought about all that time?"

"I- I don't know.."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you, and how much I needed to find you. Days passed until ten years went by, and I finally found you. And now that I did..."

Bill pulled Dipper's face close to his, their faces only a few inches away.

"I never plan on letting go." Bill said, and his long black tongue flicked over his own lips, making Dipper shudder.

" Bill, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh, and why not?"

Dipper tried to wrack his brain for an excuse, but couldn't come up with one. Could it simply be the fact that he was afraid to go to a whole new level with his childhood friend? Or the fact that he was nervous about getting 'intimate' ?

"No need to worry, I'll be gentle if you want." Bill whispered, and took his gloves off with his mouth, then placing them on Dipper's hips.

Bill moved forward, causing Dipper to plop onto the pillows behind him, and this made the demon smirk. As Bill continued to lurch over him, he began to unbutton Dipper's overshirt, and slowly lifted the tank top under it upward.

Dipper looked Bill in the eye, both sharing gazes as their hearts raced, both knowing they had wanted this longer than they said.

"Bill?" Dipper said, and the demon locked eyes with him.

"I have something I want to say. I know this is going to sound weird but... I've had a crush on you ever since I was twelve." Dipper said.

"I know, I knew back then too. Why do you think I teased you all the time?" Bill said with a sly smirk.

"How come you never said anything?"

"I never wanted to loose you, and now I know why. I didn't realize I'd been in love with you until you dissapeared."

"It won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't! Because after this shit with the portal is over I have a surprise."

"And what might that be?"

"I ain't telling you that easy, Pine tree. You'll have to wait!"

Dipper scoffed and pulled Bill by the shirt, forcing their lips to smash together, but it didn't take long for it to become a heated makeout. Bill pushed his long black tongue past Dipper's lips and into his mouth, making Dipper moan in his mouth, and grip him tightly. As their kiss got more heated, they started to grind against eachother desperately, they pulled apart to breathe.

"If I could wake up to this every morning, I'd be the happiest demon to exist."

"That can be arranged."

Bill smirked and leaned back in, licking Dipper's neck, while his hands went lower, making Dipper arch against him. The demon loved his eagerness, so his unbuttoned his pants and reached inside of Dipper's boxer's, stroking Dipper's hardened length.

"Ah, Bill." Dipper moaned, making the demon lick his lips.

Bill began to unbutton his coat and pants, throwing both onto the floor, and reached for his boxers. He pulled them off, along with Dipper's, and finally pulled his white undershirt off, Dipper looked him over for a moment.

As soon as Dipper leaned in, they heard a loud crash downstairs, followed by screaming.

"Get off of me, you stupid square headed monster!" Mabel screamed.

"Oh no, Mabel's in trouble!" Dipper said, running downstairs in nothing but his boxers.

Bill sighed and snapped, making his clothes appear on himself and ran after Dipper.

They had gotten downstairs to see the window smashed out, and pink string from Mabel's sweater was caught in the window.

Dipper stared out the window teary eyed, and punched the wall.

"Dammit! We're too late! And it's all my fault, I knew I should have stayed awake with her."

"Woah, easy Pine tree. It's not your fault, and it's not too late to save her."

"Even if it isn't, how are just the two of us gonna defeat this guy? You said there's thousands of other demons with him."

"Who said it was just the two of us?"

And with a single snap, Stanford and Stanley, Wendy, Gideon, Soos, Robbie and Pacifica appeared with demons beside them.

"Wait, who are they?"

"The demon guardians I told you about. There's Kryptos, Pyronica, Keyhole, Hectorgon, Xanthar, eightball, teeth and Pacifiar. Now the gangs all together, it's time to save shooting star!"

"Wait, their the good guys? They look even worse than those bat demons you fought earlier."

"Hey! How dare you!"

"You wanna say that again kid?"

"I should eat you for saying that!"

"You saw those assholes? They owe me money!"

Stanford looked over at the group of demons, and Hectorgon grinned widely at him.

"Dipper, what is going on here? And why are all these demons here?!"

"We need you guys for a rescue mission, You see we cou-

" What the hell is that thing? A talking pyramid or something?" Stanley said, pointing at Bill's head and laughing.

"Seriously, Stan?! This is a serious situation, Mabel has been kidnapped by a demon."

"See, I told you nothing good comes from demons. And look where it got you Dipper, I warned you two about this."

"Oh c'mon sixer, not all of us are bad."

"You tried to conquer the world before! Don't think I've already forgotten about that!"

"You what?!

"It was fifty years ago kid, I'm reformed. In more ways than one! hahaha." Bill said, making Dipper facepalm at the pun.

"Bill, your an idiot."

Bill put an arm around Dipper and whispered in his ear.

"That's not what you were saying upstairs~"

Dipper shoved the Bill off, and he laughed.

"Can anyone tell me why he isn't wearing any pants?" Gideon asked, looking away from Dipper.

Dipper ran upstairs, and Bill continued to laugh.

"A man that wears nothing but his boxers around his guests? I can respect that." Stanley said.

"What exactly are you doing in my niece and nephew's apartment? You either tell me or I'll send you back to the hellhole you came from."

"Woah woah, easy Sixer! I wish no harm for you or your family, promise."

"Wait, you know this guy?"

"Yes, he's the evil little triangle who tried to make the world into his own twisted home."

"Yep, but ever since I met your nephew, I changed my wicked ways."

"You stay away from those kids!"

"Your a little late on that note, considering I've known pine tree for fifteen years now."

Stanford's eyes widened and the demon looked towards the stairs.

"I swear, if you did anything to him I'll -

"Enough ridiculous accusations! I would never hurt him! Why do you think I was watching over him that long?"

Stanford sat quiet and looked at the floor, and the other demons looked at Bill.

"Bill has a boyfriend!" Pyronica shouted, and the other demons giggled.

Bill rolled his eye and headed for the stairs, when Dipper came running down, slamming into the demon and knocking him to the ground, and landed awkwardly on top of him.

" Hey Pine tree, did ya miss me?"

Dipper blushed and jumped off of the demon, and brushed himself off.

"Okay guys, let's go save Mabel."

Everyone cheered in unision, and they all went outside.

"So how are we going to even find this demon guy?" Robbie asked, and Bill got an idea.

"We should follow that demon, he's one of Tad's minions."

"But how are we going to follow that thing by walking? In case you haven't noticed I'm wearing heels!" Pacifica said, with her hands on her hips.

"Who said anything by walking?"

Bill snapped, and different means of transportation popped up ; There was a black and puple griffin, and two fiery pegasi with a carriage, and finally a black hot rod with spoilers on it, along with a few alicorns and some sort of winged wolf with a mane.

"Really Bill? You couldn't get something normal like a helicopter?"

Bill pointed to a helicopter that had a mouth, and it's propellors were made out of bones.

"I call it, the Hellcopter! Pretty awesome huh?"

"I'm not riding in that thing!"

Bill huffed and grabbed Dipper and they climbed into Bill's car, along with Robbie, Pacifiar, Wendy and Xanthar, who just held onto the back.

" So those are their guardians?"

"Ding! Right again, Pine tree. Now hang on tight kiddo's, we're gonna chase this guy down, Bill style."

Dipper looked horrified and turned to Wendy and Robbie.

"You guys might want to hold on to something."

Before they could ask, the car sped off after the demon, and not far behind were the others.

"Don't worry Mabel, we're comig for you." Dipper said, looking at the sky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm no good at writing smut, ( That's why everything else I write is T rated.) well... Does anyone want a ride on the Hellcopter with me?


	6. Tad's twisted Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Not Stanford! (Too soon?)  
>  Seriously though, it's me. With an update, I hope you guys don't hate me too much for Mabel getting kidnapped. I mean, I'm starting to hate myself for that. And I'm going to warn you now, IT ONLY GET'S WORSE. With that out of the way, see yall feller's later!

They all had followed the demon for an few minutes before arriving to a large piece of ground that floated in the sky, with a large purple house in it's center.

"How do you know this is the right place?" Soos asked, and everyone facepalmed.

"Soos, there's a mailbox with his name painted on it." Dipper said, and pointed to an old crooked mailbox.

"Oh, didn't see that before." Soos said.

They landed infront of the house and grouped together.

"Okay, this is unlike anything you've delt with before, and I honestly believe one of us might not make it out. Who is most likely going to be Question mark." Bill said, pointing to Soos who panicked.

"Bill! We don't have time for this! Just everyone split up into groups of three. Stanford, Stanley, eightball, teeth, Soos and keyhole,You guys look for the power source to shut this thing down." Dipper said, and Soos saluted him.

"You got it dude!" Soos said, and ran inside with the Stans not far behind.

" Okay. Now Wendy, Robbie, Pacifica, and your guardians try to destract the guards and take them out. As for us, we're going to search for Mabel."

"Sure thing Dipper, just bring Mabel back." Wendy said, and ran inside with the others.

"So I'm suppossed to go with yall?"

"Yes, your psychic ability should help us find Mabel. And Kryptos should be able to sense where she is to to the connection of their powers."

"Wow kid, I'm impressed. How did you know all of that?"

"I'll explain later, we've got to find her."

Bill and the others nodded and followed Dipper into the back, which was sealed by a lock made of pure demon magic.

"Don't worry, I got this." Bill said, and melted the lock with blue flames.

Dipper twisted the doornob to and stepped inside, it was hard to see inside due to no lights being on, and Gideon noticed something strange.

He saw the shadows move around, slowly inching close to them.

"Zombies!" Gideon yelled, and stepped behind Hectorgon, who exploded three zombies heads with orange fire.

Six more headed towards them, and Dipper pulled out a gun and stepped closer.

"Bill, use your flames to light the candles in here. I need light." Dipper said, aiming at the shadows.

"What're you doing kid?! Your going to get killed!"

Bill saw them inch closer, and burned every candle in the room at once, then Dipper took aim. Shooting them all in the forehead within seconds.

"Damn, are you sure he needs a guardian?" Hectorgon said, and Bill laughed.

"I taught him how to shoot when he was ten. " Bill said, watching Dipper as he continued to shoot.

"Okay, that's all of them. Now where do we head guys?"

Kryptos rubbed his temples and pointed to a hallway, with flickering red lights.

"She's down there, I know it." Kryptos said, and Dipper adjusted his hat.

They all nodded, and ran down the hall, not knowing what lies ahead.

 

Group one, POV

 

Stanford, Stanley, Eightball, Teeth, Soos, Keyhole, proceeded down the dark underground storage room, which conceeded of seemingly endless halls and tunnels, like an underground labrynth.

"So who exactly are you dudes?"

"We are your demon guardians, and I'm your guardian to be exact." Keyhole said, as he kicked a pebble.

"Demon guardians? I thought that it was guardian angels who protected us. Heh, I guess Abulita was half wrong."

"I don't need to be protected by some demon. I've done pefectly well on my own for sixty years." Stanford said with his arms crossed.

A large creak sounded overhead, and Teeth knocked Stanford to the side, and not even a second later, a huge pipe fell.

"Well, looks like you needed me then." Teeth said, and helped him stand.

"Okay, so that makes you my guardian?" Stanley asked eightball, who nodded and grinned.

"I bet it's pretty tedious watching after my brother, huh?"

"He's nearly died thirty seven times, but I love a good challenge. And killing thirtteen cops proved that point."

"Wait, your allowed to-

"Hey guys! I think I found the power source thing!" Soos shouted, and the others ran over.

Soos was about to turn the lever, when they heard stomping down the tunnel.

"Hurry! Something's coming!" Stanford said, but Soos stood still.

"I -I don't know how to shut it off! There's no levers or buttons or anything."

"Well I guess well just have to make one." Stanley said, and he and eightball cracked their knuckles.

The two of them continuously punched the unit, until it cracked and green light seeped from within.

"Woah, you guys see this?" Soos said, and Keyhole reached inside.

He showed them a bright green key he had found, and the stomping sounded closer, which was followed by a roar.

"Run!" Stanley said, and threw a smoke bomb.

The six of them ran down the left tunnel, and then took a right, but after a few turns they had gotten lost. And to make matters worse, the stomping sounded even closer than it did earlier.

"Shit. Well, it was nice knowing you guys." keyhole said, and Stanford rolled up his sleeves.

"If we run, we'll just lead it back to the others." Stanford said.

"Wait, are you suggesting we fight that thing?! Are you insane Sixer?" Teeth asked.

And with that the stomping got closer, and out of the shadows a Manicore flew forward, landing straight in front of Stanford who dared glare it in the eye. Stanford slowly reached behind his back and pulled out a gun from his belt, and held it to his side.

"Everyone take a step back, this could get messy." Stanford warned, and the others did so.

The manticore's pupils shrunk, and it let out a loud roar that ended with three bangs, splattering the Manicore's brains and blood on the walls.

"You killed it?! How the hell did you do that?" Soos asked.

"Yep, that's my brother." Stanley said, and smiled at his brother.

"Now's not the time to talk, we have to bring this key to Dipper and the others before it's too late!" Stanford said, and led the others back out of the underground room.

Hopefully they'd find Dipper and get the key to him in time, because the longer they wait, the worse it will become for Mabel.

 

Mabel's POV!

 

Mabel in a cage with green bars made of pure demon energy, that sent little electric shocks through her body whenever she touched them. Tad lept off his throne to stand in front of Mabel's cage, and smirked.

"Do try not to touch those, my pet."

"I'm nobody's pet, you stupid floppy disc faced jerk!"

"Oh Mabel, you wouldn't like to end up like the others, now would you?" Tad said.

He gestured to large crynological containers full of people in green fluid, tubes were in their backs and heads, seemingly draining something from them. And she noticed how each one had a different symbol on it.

"What are you doing to those poor people?!" Mabel asked, and tears formed in her eyes.

"I am draining them of their very life force, and those seals divert said life force to me. Thus making me even more powerful than before!" Tad said, then cackled wildly.

"You monster! Let these people go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, love. You see, without them I couldn't complete my goal. And with that being said, I just need two more beings here to complete my plan. And I'm pretty sure their on their way to save you." Tad said.

He created a bubble that showed Bill and Dipper running down a hall.

"No.Y-you can't!"

"It's either them, or you my love. And I can't let anything bad happen to my beloved shooting star." Tad said, and reached his hand through the cage.

Mabel screamed then bit his hand, which he yanked backward and looked at, seeing blood seep into his glove.

" Your a naughty one, aren't you? After this is over I'd be more than happy to return the favor." Tad said, and licked his lips.

"Like I'd ever do anything with you!"

"Your saying that now, but you won't be saying it later." Tad said, and Mabel gave him a look of disgust.

Tad laughed at Mabel's cage and snapped, making a larger lock appear on the other side of it, then walked back to his throne.

"You will be mine Ms. Pines, whether it be willingly or not."

 


	7. What are you waiting for? An invitation?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is just around the corner and I'm getting all the right feels! It's just that time of year when I feel sapier than usual and it's almost naseating. Hope you guys are having happy holidays! XP

 

Group two POV

 

The six of them watched as guards guarded a blue door that lied just ahead, and they were trying to devise a plan to get into that room.

"Maybe Pacifica and her Guardian can lure the guards away so we can sneak in the doors."

"Your saying this because we're the only girls here, aren't you?" Pacifica suggested.

"Dude, your not the only girl here!"

"I honestly assumed you were trans, my bad." Pacifica said, and laughed at her.

"At least my hair is real, not to mention those heels make you look like a hooker."

"Bring it Boyderoy!"

"Bring it, human barbie doll!"

"Girls, shhh!" Robbie said.

"I've had enough of this shit, c'mon big guy. Let's go fight those guards." Wendy said to Xanthar, and he nodded.

"Wendy wait! You'll get hurt!" Robbie said, and grabbed her by the wrist.

"We have to save Mabel, are you in or not?"

"Even though your extremely appaling, I don't want my best friend to die. So let's do this." Pacifica said, and followed Pyronica.

Robbie looked over to Pacifiar, and frowned.

"What's your opinion on this?"

The demon ignored him and ran after the others, and helped Wendy take down an ogre by tripping him.

"I know I'm gonna regret this." Robbie said, then charged at one of the biggest ogres.

 

　

Group three POV

 

Dipper wiped zombie blood off his face as he led the others around the building.

"Okay, Kryptos. Are we any closer?"

Kryptos shook his head.

"I can barely feel her aura, but she seems to be scared and threatened. We need to hurry."

"Gideon, any idea of what the door we're looking for looks like?"

"Yes, it's a big silver and rusted door that needs four keys to open it, but I can't tell where it is."

"Great, now we have to go look for some keys." Bill said, and kicked a zombie head that was trying to bite his foot.

"Any idea where the keys are, shortstack?" Bill asked Gideon, and he gave an annoyed look.

"There's one in a room upstairs somewhere, but it's all the way back where we came from."

"That's a little vauge don't you think?"

"Bill."

"What? I just saying there's like a hundred doors in this place, and if we go through the wrong one, who knows what might happen." Bill said.

"Can't you be a little more specific? There's lives at stake and you can't even tell me what the mother fucking door looks like?!" Kryptos said, and shook Gideon.

"You get your hands off of him, Kryptos." Hectorgon warned, and pushed Kryptos off.

Kryptos punched hectorgon in the face, and they started to fight, back an forth between puches to the face.

"Now things are getting interesting." Bill said, watching the two fight.

"Now is not the time for this!" Dipper said, pushing the two apart.

And Kryptos accidentally puched Dipper in the face, who stumbled back.

"Dipper!" Bill ran over to Dipper.

Kryptos looked at Dipper, and Bill glared at him, then kicked him in the face, instantly knocking the gray demon out.

"Woooo! You go Bill!"

"Bill! How are we supposed to find Mabel now?!" Dipper said, and Bill huffed.

"We can find her without that piece of shit, now let's go." Bill said, stepping by Kryptos.

"We can't just leave him here." Gideon said.

"Help me carry him." Dipper said to Bill, who groaned and helped lift the demon.

"Jesus, what does this guy eat?!" Dipper said, and Bill laughed.

"Ok, I think I know what door it is." Gideon said.

"Now he tells us." Bill muttered.

"It's the fifth door to the left when you go upstairs. It's purple and has a green pentagram on it, but be careful, danger lies within." Gideon said.

"How do you know that much?" Bill asked.

"Just trust me, alright?" Gideon said, and they all nodded.

Five minutes flew by, and they approached the stairs, and ran up them. But the the rotting stairs couldn't support all of their weight, they started to creak, and finally gave way. Dipper, Gideon, and Hectorgon had made it up, but Bill dangled from one step, his right hand gripping the banister tighly, and his left held Kryptos.

"Just let go of his hand! I'll levitate him across!" Hectorgon said.

Bill nodded and let go, and Krypos started to fall, but was caught by a red beam, and he hovered over to the group.

"Give me your hand!" Dipper yelled, and held his hand out.

Bill went to reach for his hand, and a shadow flew out from below him, and knocked him off. Before the group hovered a large gargoyle, which screeched in Dipper's face, but he glared it down, and jumped on it.

"Are you insane?! Your gonna get killed!" Gideon shouted.

Dipper climbed onto the gargoyle's back, and kicked it, making it dive down and screech.

"I have to save Bill, you guys head for the door!" Dipper yelled to them, and dissapeared into the darkness below.

"That boy's gonna get himself killed." Hectorgon said.

Gideon and Hectorgon dragged Kryptos through the left hall, until passing four doors.

"Five, here we go. Should we wait for them?" Gideon asked.

A large shadow floated behind them, and they both spun around.

"Hey guys, did you miss us? Admit it, you missed us!" Bill said, then hopped down from the gargoyle.

And Dipper hopped off the gargoyle as well, then walked up to the door, and tugged it.

"It won't open."

"Hold on." Bill said, and made a knife materialize in his hands.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

Bill used the knife and cut the palms of his hands, and placed them on the door, then recited an ancient spell, and his eyes went red. The door popped open, and he turned to the others.

"Keep your guard up, and don't talk to anyone you think you know." Bill said, and stepped inside.

 

 -------------    # # # #    ---------------

　

They all stepped cautiously inside, and looked around the room. In the center of the ceiling hung a single flickering bulb, and the walls had blood splattered all over them, along with miscelanious bones sitting in chairs.

"B-Bill what did you meen by people we think we know?"

"There are spirits in this room that take form of the people you love, and once they've tricked you they rip your body to shreds, and eat you alive."

"How undignified, you wouldn't catch us doing something so primal." Hectorgon huffed.

" Huh, what?" Kryptos mumbled, and Hectorgon dropped the foot he dragged him by.

"Where are we? What happened?" Kryptos asked, and Bill looked over to Dipper.

"We came across a gargoyle and it knocked you out while you were distracted." Dipper lied.

"I don't remember the ga-" Bill quickly covered Hectorgon's mouth.

Everyone fell silent when they heard a familiar voice.

"Kryptos! Help me!" A woman's voice shouted.

"Mabel! I'm coming!" Kryptos yelled back, and Dipper grabbed his arm.

"Don't do it, that's not her! The real Mabel doesn't even know you!" Dipper said, but the demon ignored him.

They all saw something creep out from the shadows, and took a step back.

"Kryptos, why won't you help me?" Mabel asked, as blood dripped down her hands.

"Mabel!" Krytos yelled and ran towards her, and her form immidiatly changed.

Mabel began to sprout wings and her teeth grew, and her started to fall out, and the remaining strands turned black.

"YOU FOOL, YOU KNOW SHE COULD NEVER TRUST YOU! WHY WOULD SHE EVER CALL FOR HELP FROM A DEMON? MUCH LESS ONE OF A LOWER CLASS!" The ghoul said, and the demon fumed.

"You don't know anything about me! I am just as powerful as those other demons!" Krytos said, as tears ran down his face.

"Don't listen to him, Kryptos! He's trying to trick you!" Dipper yelled.

Kryptos turned around and looked at them, and the ghoul pounced, taking a big bite out of his shoulder.

"Ahh! Get off!" Kryptos yelled, as blood gushed from the wound.

Kryptos wobbled around, trying his best to throw the ghoul off, but he lost a lot of blood the more he moved. Bill and Dipper looked at eachother, then ran to each side of the ghoul.

"Look at me! What I'm doing is very interesting!" Bill said, and started dancing around.

The ghoul stared at him in disgust, and hissed at him.

"What sort of sick joke is this? Your dancing is repulsive!" The ghoul said, and Dipper suck up behind it.

"Hey! I can dance decently when I want. It's just that I'm not about to show a ghoul my best dance moves." Bill said, and started twirling his cane.

Dipper pulled a wooden cross out of his pocket and jammed it into the ghoul's head, and it screeched.

"YOU! YOU TRICKED ME! IF WE EVER CROSS PATHS AGAIN, I SHALL EAT YOUR SOUL!" The ghoul screamed in Bill's face.

"The funny thing is, I DON'T HAVE ONE!" Bill said.

A large black and red portal opened up beneath the ghoul, and sucked it along with other ghouls inside, then closed.

"Well kids. Anyone learn a lesson today?" Bill asked, as twirled his cane around.

"That your dancing is horrible?" Kryptos asked.

"That Dipper is tougher than he looks?"

"Is it that we're great at wasting time?"

"No, yes, and also yes. But the real lesson you should learned was... I'm always right! And all of this could have been avoided if Kryptos here would have heeded my warning." Bill said, basking in his own pride.

"Yeah, good job Bill. You deserve a medal." Dipper said.

Dipper looked around the room, trying to find the key, but the darkness of the room made the task a bit difficult. Bill made his hands catch fire and stood next to Dipper, lighting his way where ever he looked.

"Thanks. It would help if we got some help looking for the key." Dipper said, and the other's instantly started to search.

"I found a key!" Kryptos said.

" We found three!" Gideon said.

"Okay, and we found two. Now let's go, we can try to figure out which key goes to the door later." Bill said, and helped Dipper off the floor.

"Ouch!" Dipper said.

Bill looked down and saw blood dripping down his leg.

"Oh my god, pine tree don't move." Bill said.

"What? It's just a little ..... Scratch." Dipper said, and looked at his leg in horror.

Somehow Dipper's leg had a huge gash in it, and you could see down to the bone.

"Bill!" Dipper started to panic.

"Calm down, I can heal you up. Just stay still." Bill said, and placed his hands on the wound.

Blue fire flickered over the wound on his leg, and Dipper shouted at the pain of the burn.

"It only hurts for a second, so stop moving. Unless you'd prefer amputation." Bill said with a grin.

Dipper gulped and stood still, and Bill laughed at the fearful look on his face. And Bill looked at the group, which seemed to be missing something.

"Wait, where's Kryptos?" Dipper asked.

The Gideon and Hectorgon looked around and shrugged.

"He must have gotten impatient and ran off somewhere." Hectorgon said.

"That idiot! When I find him, I'm gonna-"

"This is not the time or place to fight. I guess we have no choice but to leave him, we can't waste anymore time. Now Gideon, do you know where the second key is?" Dipper said.

"I'm seeing a vision of Kryptos. And he's holding a purple key, looking at it intently." Gideon said.

"Great, that moron has the key. So I guess we have to find him afterall." Bill said.

"Did you happen to see where he was?" Dipper asked.

"He walked through what looked like a dining room, you know. Like the one we saw when we came in."

"So he must be in the main corridor by now. We've gotta find him before one of Tad's goons find him." Bill said, and lifted Dipper onto his back.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?!" Bill shouted, then ran out the doorway.

Hectorgon smirked at Gideon, who gave a puzzled look back. Hectorgon picked Gideon up, and put him on his back, and ran after Bill and Dipper.

"Ahh! Slow down!" Gideon yelled, as they sped by Bill and Dipper.

"Looks like their having fun. Go catch up to them." Dipper said.

"As you wish." Bill said with a smirk.

"And people say I'm a dork." Dipper said, and Bill took off. Making Dipper hold on for dear life.

Hectorgon had slowed down when Bill lept over them, and took a sharp turn down a flight of stairs. Hectorgon quickly chased after them, and slipped on the rug, causing him and Gideon to tumble down the stairs and knock Bill and Dipper down with them.

"Ugh, my head." Dipper mumbled, and rubbed his head.

"Well, at least we reached the bottom floor quicker. Heheh." Hectorgon said nervously.

"Your lucky you didn't hurt these two severely!" Bill yelled, and helped Dipper stand.

Gideon looked across the room and saw the dining room.

"Guys! There it is!" Gideon said, and they all ran towards it.

"I don't know what it is, but I'm getting a bad feeling." Hectorgon said.

"Agreed. Everyone keep your guard up, and keep an eye out for Kryptos." Bill said, and everyone nodded. And followed Bill as he guided them through the dark kitchen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so after I finish A dream with a meaning I'm wondering what I should write next...  
> The choices are:  
> 1.A pirate Au where Bill is a feared and famed Pirate captain, and the Pines crew are enowned monster hunters  
> 2\. A circus Au! Dipper is a werewolf and Bill is a ringmaster who captures him and forces him to join his freak show  
> 3\. An au when Bill is a human teen and Dipper is a demon who admires him from a distance
> 
> Comment which one you guys think I should post first. Well, thanks for reading!


	8. Troublesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just to let you guys know I just edited chapter seven.( It's new and improved!) I saw I forgot to post a chapter and combined the two into one! (I know, I'm an idiot.) Hope you enjoy the changes! Bye~!

 

GROUP 2 POV

 

The six of them had finally taken down all eight guards within an inch of their lives, some with wounds more severe than others.

"That was quite a workout guys. And you, you were awesome back there!" Wendy said, and patted Xanthar on the leg.

The demon grumbled and patted her on the head with his finger.

"Nice fighting back there, I'm really impressed." Robbie said to Pacifica.

"What, did you just assume I was just another pretty face?" Pacifica asked.

"No! I was just surprised that you could fight that well in heels." Robbie said.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome how she broke that one guys nose when she kicked him." Pyronica said.

"Aw, thanks. That reminds me, I never got your names." Pacifica said.

"The big guy's Xanthar, the little guy is Pacifiar, and My name is Pyronica."

"Cool, you have to tell me where you got your shoes."

"That can wait till later, Dipper just texted me that we have to find some type of key." Wendy said, then yanked the doors open.

Xanthar picked them all up and placed them on his back, slowly entering the dark room.

" I guess this is why you kept smelling bat shit, Robbie." Pyronica said, and pointed at large bat demons.

"We need to be quiet so we don't wake them. These things love human blood more than anything." Pacifiar said.

They walked slowly to the center of the room, which stood a box on a stand. Without thinking, Xanthar grabbed it quickly, and an alarm went off, waking up the hell bats instantly.

"Run!" Wendy yelled.

They all ran as fast as they could, with the bat demons shrieking and hot on their tails, and one had managed to grab Robbie's ankle, and started to pull him away.

"AHH! Help! Help!" Robbie screamed.

"Robbie!" Wendy yelled.

She turned around, and threw her axe into the bat's head, and Robbie fell in her arms.

"Uh, can you set me down now?" Robbie asked, his face red as a tomato.

Wendy leaned in and kissed him, then set him on the ground.

"Your so helpless that it's adorable, now let's go." Wendy said, and dragged him along with her.

Xanthar grabbed them all and placed them on his back once more, then slid out the door before it closed, making everyone fall of his back. The giant door closed before any of the bats could escape, and they all sighed in relief.

"Well, that was cutting it a bit close. And we even got away with this." Pacifica said, waving the key around.

"Good, now all we need to do is find Dipper." Wendy said.

Wendy led the others down a dark hallway and squinted to see.

"Could be nice if I could get some light." Wendy said.

Pyronica snapped and a candle appeared in Wendy's hand, and then lit it with her finger.

"Don't worry Mabel, help is on the way." Wendy said.

 

Kryptos POV

 

Kryptos walked down a hall lit with candles made from zombie hands, and the walls were lined with landscape paintings made entirely of black and white.

"Man, this place is creepy. I hope Mabel's doing alright."

"Oh, she's just fine. But not that you'll live to hear her say it." Tad said, twirling an umbrella in his hand, until it transformed into a sword.

Tad swung the sword at Kryptos' head, slicing a painting clean in half, along with his hat.

"Hey! Watch it you bastard!" Kryptos yelled.

Tad chuckled, and took a fight stance.

"I refuse to let you, or anyone else take Mabel away from me. Even if it means I have to kill every last one of you with my bare hands." Tad said, and swung at him once more.

This time he had sliced Kryptos' arm, and cut the entire sleeve of his suit off. He held his arm, trying to keep blood from gushing, and hissed at the pain.

"You'll tell me where she is, or I'll tear your eye out and shove it down your throat!" Kryptos yelled, and lunged at Tad

Tad laughed and teleported across the hall, and threw a sword at Kryptos, who picked it up immidiately.

"Your going down, you asshole."

"Bring it, you pathetic excuse for a guardian."

Kryptos growled at him and charged, sword pointed towards Tad, but spun around when he heard the sound of stomping.

"There he is! There's Kryptos!" Dipper yelled.

"Stand back! I don't wa-" Kryptos felt a sharp pain, and looked down in horror.

Tad had jabbed his sword into Kryptos' stomach while he'd been distracted, then yanked it out, making his blood splatter everywhere.

"If your wiser than your friend here, you'll leave before you end up like him." Tad said, and teleported away.

"Kryptos! No!" Hectorgon screamed, and ran up to him.

Hectorgon pulled Kryptos to his chest and sobbed, and Kryptos looked up at him.

"I- I'm sorry about being a douche earlier, I was just worried about Mabel."

"I know, it's your job to worry about her. I- I'm sorry too."

"C'mon man, don't get all sappy on me now. I'll be okay."

"How do you know that?"

"I have you right here, that's enough right?"

Hectorgon started to cry even harder, and Bill placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If we work together, we can heal him. You know it's gonna take alot of energy though."

Hectorgon nodded, and placed his hands on Kryptos' wound, as did Bill.

"Damn, that hurt like hell." Kryptos said.

"Stop talking, you dumbass. It's making you bleed more."

"You make one fine nurse Bill. That make me wonder what you'd look like in uniform." Dipper said, and Gideon laughed.

Bill blushed and glared at Dipper.

"Now is not the time for that! This is a very serious procedure." Bill was returned to working on the wound, and rolled his eye.

"He does have a point, you'd look... Acute!" Hectorgon said, and started to laugh.

"Cut it out! What happened to focusing on healing him?!" Bill said, his face even redder than before.

"I always thought you'd look good dressed in drag, considering how much makeup you wear on a daily basis." Kryptos said with a smirk.

"Not you too. Why am I cursed with such beauty?" Bill said dramatically.

Bill's and Hectorgon's energy started to seal the wound, as well as regenerate his blood cells, and Kryptos sprung up.

"Hell yeah bitches! A true demon never dies!" Kryptos yelled, then kissed Hectorgon on the mouth.

"Looks like we showed up at a good time." Wendy said, and walked over to Dipper.

"Guys! Your okay!" Dipper said enthusiastically.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Stanley said, and Dipper ran up to him.

"I'm so glad to see you guys are alright. Ew! What is that?" Dipper said, and pointed to a piece of bloody fur that clung to Stan.

"That was a manticore, before Stanford blasted it to bits like a total badass." Teeth said.

"Okay, everyone has the keys?" Bill asked.

"What, you needed this?" Soos asked, and held the key up.

"Yes, and I need everyone elses keys too." Dipper said.

Soos set his key down, Wendy set down hers, Kryptos set down his, and Dipper set theirs down.

Three of the keys glowed pink, yellow and green. As the others turned to dust, and blew into the wind.

"I don't get it, so where's the fourth? This doesn't make any sense." Dipper said.

"Unless, the last key was with us from the start." Bill said.

Dipper gave a confused look, and his forehead began to tingle, making his birthmark glow a bright blue.

"Uh Bill, what's going on?" Dipper asked nervously.

"That's it! Your the last key! And he thought he could out smart me, heh. That was clever, but no one can out smart the master of the mind." Bill said proudly.

"Gideon, do you have any idea where the door is located?" Hectorgon asked.

"What door?" Soos asked.

Everyone groaned in unision, and Gideon pointed ahead of them.

"It's down this very hall, but due to the forcefield generated from his powers, this is as far as we can go. Dipper, Bill and Kryptos, it's up to y'all now." Gideon said.

The three of them nodded and picked up the keys, and headed down the hallway, all more than ready to kick Tad's ass.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _

 

With Mabel & Tad......

 

Tad ran his sharp fingernails across the bars of the cage, making Mabel cower to the back of her magical prison, and this made him smirk.

"Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of you, cube headed freak!"

"Hm, going there I see. Well I guess I have no choice then."

Tad snapped, and three bars snapped from the cage, and Mabel went to run off.

"No!" Tad grabbed her by the back of her sweater, making tiny holes where he gripped it.

Once Tad had a good grip, he yanked forward and pulled her to his chest, running a finger down her cheek.

"I don't want to do this Shooting star, but I'm running out of options here."

"W-what are you talking about?! Let me go!" Mabel wriggled and writhed under his grip, and he only gripped tighter.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Tad said.

Tad started to run his free hand down her hip, and up her sweater.

"Get offa me you creep!" Mabel squirmed some more, but it was hopeless.

Mabel's heart raced in her chest, not knowing how far Tad was going to go scared her.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit." Tad ran his hand over her stomach, and Mabel shivered.

Tad smirked and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"That's it, don't resist. Just give into me."

Her eyes changed green, and her pupils enlarged. She was now under a hypnotic trance, forced to obey his will.

"Now do me a favor sweetheart."

"Anything you desire, master."

"I want you to kill that man over there." Tad pointed to one of the peopl sealed in one of the tubes, and she nodded.

"How shall I do so?"

"Pull the out the red wires, those are the only thing pumping oxygen into his lungs."

Mabel nodded, and Tad watched her as she walked over to the tube. A blonde haired man slept restlessly inside the tube, suffering from an endless nightmare, and at this point it could even be considered mercy killing. Mabel smiled darkly at him, ripping the cords right out of the panel they were plugged into.

The man started to cough and weeze violently, until he had completely lost oxygen, and his head exploded. Tad had been entertained by the gore, and laughed evilly when his brains splattered all over the glass.

"Good work, my love. Now come with me." Tad walked towards the direction of his throne, and Mabel had followed without haste.

Once he had sat down, she climbed onto his lap and rested her head on his chest. Tad looked at the girl, and noticed tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I know you didn't want to kill him, but he was suffering. It was a mercy killing, you spared him an eternity of torment."

Mabel's face was still devoid of expression, tears still continued to fall down her face.

' _Why can't I fight back?! Why, why, why? I hate you, Tad. I hate you.'_ Mabel still had no control over herself, she was now under his total control.

' _Dipper, please save me. Please help me.'_ Mabel gripped Tad's shirt tightly, and he frowned.

"Maybe you're not as far gone as I'd hoped. This could prove troublesome. But no matter, I can still have a little fun with you in your current state...." Tad ran his hand down her leg, and dug his claws deep into the skin until it drew blood.

__ __ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ __ __ _

 

Back to Dipper....

 

The air seemed to get thicker the further they stepped, almost repelling them backward.

"Damn, how long till we get to that fucking door?" Kryptos asked.

"It shouldn't be long. If the air is this thick, we must be getting close. How you holding up, Pine tree?" Bill asked.

"I'm alright. I'm a little lightheaded though, humans can't really hangle oxygen like this." Dipper wobbled, and Bill ran over to him.

Bill snapped his fingers and a blue bubble formed around Dipper, making it so he could breathe. Kryptos looked around the hallway, trying his hardest to find the door.

"That must be it." Dipper pointed to the door that lied ahead of them, which was guarded by a large sleeping hydra.

"Shit, we'll never make it past that thing!" Kryptos complained.

"Stop being a baby, I can kill these things in my sleep."

"Just like you 'killed' that hydra eight years ago?" Dipper asked smugly.

"At least I was able to explode it from the inside."

"I hope you know you ruined my childhood by doing that." Dipper shuddered at the memory of hydra guts everywhere, and it made him nauseous.

"I haven't even gutted it yet and you're already freaking out? What a baby." Bill walked over to the hydra, and tapped on it's nose.

The dragon opened her eyes and looked at Bill, then burst into flames. She roared as she burned alive, her scales crisping under the blue flames.

After Bill's fire died out, so had the large reptile. And Bill frowned, and slammed his foot down on the dragon's nose.

"Oh don't be so glum! You'll make a lovely handbag!" Bill said.

Bill snapped his fingers, making the dragon into a suitcase and a purse. Everyone stared at Bill in shock as he laughed maniacally, covered in dragon blood.

"What? It was fun!" Bill defended.

"Well if you're done having fun murderering dragons, can we go rescue my sister?"

"Of course! My love~" Bill said, then ' winked' at Dipper.

Dipper laughed and winked back, making everyone groan in annoyance.

"Now let's go save Shooting Star!" Kryptos shouted.

 

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else curious to see Bill as a sexy nurse?! Seriously, I will draw him wearing it if so. Hope you all have Happy holidays!!!


	9. The downfall of Tad Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile since my last update, I've been helping my sister take care of her baby and I figured out my grandpa has to get his heart opperated on so.... I've been pretty busy, but I still don't forget about my readers! (you guys are great! I love you all XP )

 

Tad Strange's pov

 

Tad had teleported back to his throne room, and scowled at the blood on his clothes.

"Damn lower class demon, staining my clothes with his putrid blood." Tad mumbled to himself.

He walked up to his throne, which Mabel was currently sitting in. Her gaze still emotionless due to hypnotization. Tad walked over to her, she hopped up and let him sit. Then climbing into his lap.

"What's the matter, master?" Mabel asked.

That word made Tad shiver in more ways than one, and he loved it.

"Nothing, my pet. I ran into a little trouble is all." Tad replied, running his long black claws through her hair.

"You smell awful. Maybe you should wash that nasty blood off of you." She said sweetly.

"Would you care to join me?" Tad asked.

Mabel sat still, mentally arguing with herself.

' _No! You son of a bitch! I hate you, stupid parallellogram!'_

Mabel was slowly starting to regain conciousness, and Tad frowned.

"Fine. You stay here, and if anyone dares intrude...."

Tad stared deep into her eyes, trying to strenghthen his hold on her mind.

"You are to kill them."

Mabel froze in place, then slowly nodded.

"Yes, Master Strange." Mabel said.

Mabel walked over to the corner of the room, grabbing a large scythe which had sat behind Tad's throne. Tad stared in awe as she twirled the scythe effortlessly, then pointed it towards the door.

"Wonderful, my love. I'll be back momentarily."

Tad walked to his bathroom, and shut the door behind himself.

Save yourselves, before it's too late.....

 

___ __ _ _ _ __ _ __ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

 

Bill's & Dipper's PoV

 

Bill walked proudly up to the door, and pulled out all the keys they needed.

"Hey, nothings happening." Dipper said.

"WE GOT THE WRONG KEYS?!" Kryptos shouted.

"That's because we forgot one." Bill said, looking over to Dipper.

Before Dipper could ask how the hell he could possibly open that door, Bill yanked him by the hand and pushed him towards the door. But still nothing happened.

"Maybe the kid's deffective." Kryptos said with a smirk.

Dipper shot him a glare, then sighed. They could never catch a break, nope. That'd make things too easy.

"Dipper, close your eyes."

"What?! Why?"

"Trust me. Just close your eyes, clear your head of anything that might be distracting you. Do you feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"It feels like a tightness in your chest, along with a migraine."

Dipper didn't know what Bill was talking about, until he felt dizzy. His chest started to tighten, and hid head began to pound. Dipper fell to his knees and screamed in agony, his eyes glowed green and he started saying words in latin.

"It's working!" Kryptos shouted.

Bill looked to the door, which started to slowly open. Then looked back to Dipper, who had collapsed onto the ground.

"Dipper!"

Bill ran over to him, kneeling down next to him.

"Great, we killed one human in order to save another. We must be the worst guardians in existence."

Bill ignored Kryptos and checked for Dipper's pulse, as well as his heartbeat. Bill sighed in relief, and held Dipper to his chest.

"He's okay, but I'm gonna have to heal him before we go in there. Can you watch my back?"

"Halt! Intruders! You dare tresspass on my master's property?!"

"Mabel?! You're okay!"

"But you won't be."

"Wha-"

Before Kryptos could finish his sentence, Mabel went charging at him. She lept up and swung her scythe, only to slice Kryptos' shirt in two.

"Damn, what's with everyone going after me today?" Kryptos said, then grabbed the blade of the scythe.

His hands started to bleed as he held the blade, cutting deeper by the second. And before Mabel could push any harder, Kryptos slung her off with ease. She slid across the tile, landing right next to Bill.

"What has gotten into kid?"

Mabel's eyes shot open, glaring at the demon with pure hatred in her eyes. She grabbed him by the throat and began to strangle him, but to her dismay her started to laugh. She went to reach for the dagger she had clipped to her skirt, which was now gone.

"Looking for this?"

Bill waved the knife above her head, then threw it. Mabel shoved the demon away, then ran to get the knife. Halfway down the hall she tripped, and Bill shouted.

"Now!"

Mabel tried to get up and run, but hit a wall of blue flames instead. She paniced an looked aroung the cage, then screamed when she saw there was no escape.

"Damn, that was almost really bad. Now let's get out of here before-

"Before I show up? You really are a fool if you think your getting out of here alive, brother."

Bill glared at Tad as he walked down the hall, as did Kryptos.

"Hey, bitch. I want a rematch."

Kryptos cracked his knuckles, and smirked.

Tad sighed. He snapped his fingers, which opened a trap door under Kryptos. The demon lept upward in time, and jump kicked Tad right in the jaw from several feet in the air.

Tad stumbled backward onto Bill, who grabbed him by the head.

"See you in hell, brother."

Bill turned Tad's head to face him, breaking it instantly. A purple wisp floated from Tad's body, then fased into the ground.

"So is he-"

"Totally! Well, for now anyways."

"What do you mean, for now?!"

Bill rolled his eye at Kryptos, and walked over to the cage of fire in which Mabel was imprisoned in.

"W-what happened? Where's Dipper?!" Mabel asked.

Bill snapped his fingers, then pointed to where Dipper was lying on the ground. Tears formed in Mabel's eyes, and she ran over to him.

"Dipper!"

"Ugh. Mabel?! Your safe!"

The twins squeezed eachother in a bear hug, then Bill walked up and hugged them.

"Group hug!" Mabel shouted.

"C'mon Kryptos!" Bill said.

"Yeah c'mon, join the hug!" Mabel said.

Kryptos groaned then walked over to the group, and wrapped his arms aroung them.

"I'll be honest, Shooting Star. I was worried about you."

Kryptos rested his chin on the top of her head, and she giggled.

"You must be my guardian, huh?" Mabel asked.

Kryptos nodded. Mabel stood up on her tip toes, and kissed him on the mouth. His whole face turned red, and he froze in place.

"Can we just get out of here now? This place is crawling with monsters and zombies." Dipper said.

Bill nodded, and carried Dipper on his back.

"Can you carry me, Kryptos?" Mabel asked.

"Sure! Climb aboard."

Mabel hopped onto his back, and pressed her face against the back of his head.

"You smell like strawberries!" Mabel said.

"Is that good?"

Mabel nodded, then Bill looked back at the two.

"You guys coming or what?" Bill asked.

Kryptos grumbled, then walked alongside Bill. The demons carried the two on their backs down the hallway, hearing cheering in the distance.

"They're back!" Soos shouted.

Everyone started to cheer their names, then ran over to them. Dipper and Mabel hopped off of their guardians' backs and talked to the group.

"Look, it's great we're all united now or whatever. But we have to get out of here before the portal closes!" Bill said.

"Where's the exit?" Stanley asked.

"Here." Bill said.

All of the demons stood around the group of humans, reciting a powerful teleportation spell. The whole room was engulfed in a bright white light. Once everyone opened their eyes, they were back in the living room at Dipper and Mabel's apartment.

"We're alive!" Stanley yelled, then started to dance.

"Well, I guess we better get going. We'll see you around, Bill." Eightball said.

The other demons nodded, all vanishing in flashes of different colors. The rest of the group stared in confusion at Bill, who looked back down at them.

"What?"

"I'm calling a cab, this is too weird for me, see ya later Dipper." Robbie said, waving to him as he stepped out the door.

Slowly, each person would leave. Until it was just Bill, Dipper, Mabel, Stanford and Stanley. The Stan's gave Bill uneasy looks, as well as glares. This made the twins worry.

"What's the deal Sixer?"

"I still don't trust you, and if you think your getting something in return for saving-

Bill cut Stanford off, making

"Spare yourself the oxygen Sixer, at you're age you need as much as you can get."

Stanford shot him a glare, and Bill's grin grew wider.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that I've changed over the past fourty years. Hell, I basically consider myself a guardian of humantiy."

"Like we'd believe your bullshit." Stan said.

"I'm serious! Would I have saved this whole city, including your family, if I hadn't cared?"

"Demons are incapable of care-"

"Until they realise there are things worth fighting for." Bill cut Ford off, looking him in the eye.

"I'll admit, I fucked up in the past. I destroyed my home, killed people I'd once cared about, I even lost my best friend."

Bill rested his hand on Ford's shouler, looking at him with guilt in his eye.

"Plus, how're me and Pine tree supposed to get hitched if you can't except me?"

"What?!" Mabel, Dipper, Stan and Ford yelled in unision.

Bill laughed, and swung an arm around Dipper. Pulling him close to his side, and earning a glare from both the Stans.

"Trust me, it'll happen one of these days. But for now, being Pine tree's boyfriend is just fine." Bill said.

Dipper blushed and held Bill's hand in his, and Mabel winked at the two of them.

Stanford sighed, knowing that there was nothing in his power that he could do to keep the demon from getting what he wanted. But realised, if Bill made Dipper happy, he might as well be happy for him.

"Alright, but if there's any funny buissness I swear I'll-"

"Chillax Sixer, I'm done with my days of world domination."

"You better be, cause if you break his heart I'll rip yours out." Stan said.

"Feisty even at your old age?! You humor me, Stan pines. Well, you two best go ahead and head home, wouldn't want you to miss the bus." Bill said.

"He's right, the next bus doesn't arrive until another three hours. Not to mention it's already pretty late." Ford said.

"Okay Poindexter, We're going. You two stay out of trouble, and ignore anything he asks you to do." Stan pointed to Bill.

The twins nodded, then hugged their Grunkles good bye.

"Bye! We'll see you two next weekend!" Ford said.

Bill cleared his throat.

"Ugh, three. We'll be seeing you three next weekend."

Stanley and Stanford walked out the door and down the sidewalk, heading to the next bus stop.

"So... About that portal that the demons came out of, is it closed now?" Dipper broke the silence.

"It is for now, but I'm not too worried about it."

"Why?"

"Because, as long as I have you two and our whole alliance of demons and fleshbags, we'll be unstoppable!" Bill said.

Dipper rolled his eyes, and rested his head on Bill's shoulder.

"I'm just glad everythings okay now."

"Me too Pine tree, me too."

Bill sat huddled up on the couch with Dipper and Mabel, until the two fell asleep. After an hour of sitting cosily with the twins, Bill hopped up off the couch and looked out the window.

"Although the predicament with Tad is over, but I fear there is far more in store for us all." Bill said to himself, staring up at the black darkened skies.

 

　THE END!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I do however plan on writing a story of how Bill and Dipper met in this au, along with their misadventures. So if you're interested please respond in comments! Bye!


End file.
